Marvel XD
Marvel XD is the most recent imprint of Marvel Comics, which serve as an combination version of the Ultimate Marvel, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the Marvel Adventures universe(s), while making its own elements. Comics Ongoing * Avengers XD * Fantastic Four XD * X-Men XD * Spider-Man XD * Guardians of the Galaxy XD Limited * Captain America XD * Iron Man XD * Thor XD * Hulk XD Characters Main Captain America XD * Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America - An young soldier who become an super soldier who reawaken in the present after being frozen in the end of War World II. Iron Man XD * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man - The CEO of Stark Industries who become a armor-wearing superhero after being previously kidnapped by terrorist and escapes as well. Thor XD * Thor Odinson - The son of Odin, prince of Asgard, and god of thunder who wield Mjolnir, a mystical hammer which can grant him the powers of flight and electricity, he choose Earth to use his powers by protecting the innocents. Hulk XD * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk - An former S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who turned into an six-foot tall green-skinned being whenever he either get angry or excited too much, after his partner, Samuel Sterns turn him into the beast and frame him, while trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum, from Captain America's blood, with gamma radiation. Avengers XD * Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America - The founding and leader of the Avengers who's become friend with Iron Man, due to him being ally with his uncle, Gregory "Greg" Stark. * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man '''- The co-founding and second-in-command of the Avengers who's the team tech expect and befriend with Captain America, since he know his uncle very well back in War World II. * '''Thor Odinson - The co-founding member of the Avengers who's possibly the strongest on the team, he's very loyal to his fellow comrades. * Scott Lang/Ant-Man - An former pretty thief-turned-superhero who can turn himself small at the size of a ant after being giving the Ant-Man mantle by Hank Pym. * Hope Pym/Wasp - The daughter of Ant-Man and the Wasp who become the second Wasp and Scott's partner. * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - An cosmic-powered heroine who gain her powers by Kree soldier Mar-Vell when he transplant his blood to her, causing her to become half-Human, half-Kree. * Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye - An archer-theme superhero who's the team's scout. Fantastic Four XD * Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - One of the members of the Fantastic Four who's think and act like a scientist who has the ability of stretching his powers, which can be somewhat painful for him to use his powers if he go too far of stretching his body. * Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing - The team's muscle and engineer who's was Reed's best friend since they were young, he turn into an orange-colored rock-like blue-eyed thing. * Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman - Reed's love interest and the leader of the Fantastic Four who can turn herself invisible and create force fields. * Jonathon "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch - The team's youngest member and Sue's brother who's gain the ability of pyrokinesis and can even fly in the skies. X-Men XD * Scott Summers/Cyclops - * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - * Laura Howlett/Wolverine - An young Canadian mutant with Adamantium-plated skeleton-like claws and an regeneration healing factor who seek to average her father death. * Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast - * Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat - * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - * John Proudstar/Thunderbird - Spider-Man XD * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - A young high school student who gain spider-based abilities after being bitten by an genetically-modified spider. Guardians of the Galaxy XD * Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who's an space explorer/traveler-turned-intergalactic superhero who first formed the Guardians when he accidentally reawaken the Badoom after being tricked by one of their members. * Drax the Destroyer - * Gamora - * Rocket Raccoon - * Groot - * Mantis - Supporting Captain America XD * James "Bucky" Barnes - * Peggy Carter - * Colonel Chester Philips - * Howling Commandos ''' ** '''Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan - ** Gabriel "Gabe" Jones - ** Jim Morita - ** Jacques Dernier - ** Robert "Rebel" Ralston - * Dr. Abraham Erskine - Iron Man XD * Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes - * Pepper Potts - * Harold "Happy" Hogan - * Edwin Jarvis - Thor XD * Odin Borson - * * * * Hulk XD * Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross - * Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross - * Rick Jones - Avengers XD * Fantastic Four XD * H.E.R.B.I.E. - * Dr. Franklin Storm - The father of Sue and Johnny Storm and Reed's idol. * Agatha Hawkins - * Alicia Masters - * Wyatt Wingfoot - * Willie Lumpkin - X-Men XD * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X - An 60s-year old English-American scientist who help build the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to help mutants to learn and control their powers. * Professor Moira MacTaggert - * Senator Robert Kelly - * Cerbero - * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - * Wade Wilson/Deadpool - * Spider-Man XD * Mary Jane Watson - Peter's love interest who's an rock and roll frantic. * Harry Osborn - Peter's best friend and son of Norman Osborn who's an social outcast need population. * Gwen Stacy - Peter's other friend who an brilliant, but bored student who has a secret, yet awkward crush on him. * Aunt May Parker - * Robbie Robertson - ** Betty Brant - ** Ned Leeds - * Captain George Stacy - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - * Liz Allen - * Max Modell - ** Anna Maria Marconi - Guardians of the Galaxy XD * J'son - * * * * Villains Captain America XD * Hydra ''' ** '''Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - ** Baron Heimrich Zemo - ** Arnim Zola - Iron Man XD * Mandarin - * Justin Hammer - Thor XD * Loki Faufeyson - * Ymir - * Destroyer - Hulk XD * Dr. Samuel "Sam" Sterns - An Hydra agent/scientist who sent to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist and was the one responsible who turn Bruce into the Hulk and frame him in the process. * Emil Blonsky/Abomination - An Hydra agent/soldier who also sent to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier who turn into a Hulk-like beast by Sam, after Bruce was cleaned. Avengers XD * Masters of Evil ''' ** '''Baron Helmut Zemo - The grandson of Hemrich Zemo who's has a personally grudge with both Captain America for "killing him" and Red Skull for not saving him and leader of the Masters of Evil. ** Donald "Donnie" Gill/Blizzard - An ice-powered parka-wearing villain who previous was an ex-Hammer Multinational science. ** Chen Lu/Radioactive Man - An former Hydra scientist who turn into a radiation-powered, yet radiation-feeding supervillain. ** Darren Cross/Yellowjacket - The former apprentice of Hank Pym who's obsession of recreating the Ant-Man formula. ** Karla Sofen/Moonstone - Carol's rival who gain mostly the same powers as her, but nearly coast her sanity. ** Barney Barton/Trick Shot - Hawkeye's jealous, selfish, delusional, and hot-headed, brother who's share the same archery ability as his brother. * Wrecking Crew ''' ** '''Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker - ** Eliot Franklin/Thunderball - ** Henry Camp/Bulldozer - ** Brian Calusky/Piledriver - * Super-Adaptoid - * * * * * Fantastic Four XD * Victor van Domashev/Dr. Doom - The Fantastic Four's arch-enemy and the tyrant ruler of Latveria ** Doom-Bots - * Frightful Four ''' ** '''Bentley Whitman/Wizard - ** Peter Petruski/Trapster - ** Dragon Man - ** Llyra - * Annihilus - * Harvey Elder/Mole Man - * Rhona Burchill/Mad Thinker - An genius and Reed's rival who become a supervillain after a accident cause her to become a mad scientist and prove herself to be the world's most smartest being. ** "Andy Burchill"/Awesome Android - * Philip Masters/Puppet Master - * Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost - ** Super-Apes ''' *** '''Mikhlo the Gorilla - *** Igor the Baboon - *** Peotr the Orangutan - * Galactus - ** Hearld of Galactus ''' *** '''Fire-Lord - *** Stardust - *** Air-Walker - *** Terrax - *** Red Shift - * Nathaniel Richards/Maker - Mr. Fantastic's selfish, abusive, delusional, narcissistic, and arrogant father who was caught in the same accident that his son was working on, he was than gone mad with insanely genius-level intelligence, along with telekinesis, teleportation, materiokinesis, and hallucikinesis, causing him to becoming the Fantastic Four's most powerful and yet very dangerous enemy. * Skulls ''' ** '''King Dorrek VII - ** Queen Veranke - ** Kl'rt/Super-Skrull - X-Men XD * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - The X-Men's arch-enemy and an former friend of Professor X who seek to make the world a much safer peace for mutants, but with misguided and misdirected righteous fury. * Brotherhood of Mutants ''' ** '''Raven Darkholme/Mystique - The head leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants ** St. John Allerdyce/Pyro - ** Mortimer Toynbee/Toad - ** Lance Alvers/Avalanche - ** Fred Dukes/Blob - ** Telford Porter/Vanisher - * Cain Marko/Juggernaut - One of the most powerful villain that the X-Men had ever faced and the half-brother of Professor X, who's very clumsy and can be somewhat easily defeated by his low intelligence. * Victor Creed/Sabretooth - A vicious mutant who's responsible for killing Laura's father, James "Logan". * En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse - * Morlocks ''' ** '''Callisto - ** James "Jimmy"/Leech - ** Annalee - ** Scaleface - ** Caliban - ** Beautiful Dreamer - ** Cybelle - * Arcade - * Humanity's Last Stand ''' ** '''Bolivar Trask - ** Colonel William Stryker - ** Graydon Creed - ** Cameron Hodge - * Inner Circle Club ' ** '''Sebastian Shaw/Black King - ' ** '''Emma Frost/White Queen - ** Harry Leland/Black Bishop - ** Donald Pierce/White Bishop - ** Selene/Black Queen - * Mr. Sinister - Spider-Man XD * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - The corrupt CEO of OsCorp Industries and one of Spider-Man's arch-enemies who show to deeply care for his son and always loves him, he first become a villain while testing out a unstable version of Globium Green, while trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum. * Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom - Peter's childhood friend-turned rival who gain the Venom symbiote after it was rejected by Spider-Man, when it try to corrupting his mind. * J. Jonah Jameson/Spider-Slayer - The former obnoxious, loud-mouthed, selfish, delusional, yet corrupt owner of the Daily Bugle who wear a arachnid-like armor suit after his corruption activities were shown by Spider-Man. * Sinister Six ''' ** '''Dr. Otto Octavuis/Dr. Octopus - An corrupt mad scientist and one of Spider-Man's arch-enemies after his four robotic tentacles fused to his nervous system. ** Vladimir "Vlad" Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - An Russian-African hunter who was train by his father to be an better hunter than he was and see Spider-Man as his ultimate piece of proving himself worthy of being the world's greatest hunter ever. ** Rainero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture - ** Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro - An high school dropout and Peter's former friend who become an electricity-powered criminal after being caught in a accident while working as an intern at OsCorp Industries and need to absorb electricity to survive while also creating electric blasts. ** Flint Marko/Sandman - ** MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion - * Sinister Syndicate ''' ** '''Abner Jenkins/Beetle - ** Herman Schultz/Shocker - ** Morris Bench/Hydro-Man - ** Lexi Systevich/Rhino - An Russian-American who was an former member of General Thunderbolt Ross' Hulkbusters army, who was injected with a serum which turn her into an humanoid-like rhinoceros. ** Fred Myers/Boomerang - An Australian-American criminal who's an expert of throwing any kind of boomerangs, which he love to make, at his enemies. * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal - An ex-Horizon Labs scientist who's responsible of trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum which a spider, thus creating Spider-Man in the process, where he turn into a Jackal-like creature. * Cletus Kasady/Carnage - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative - An Chinese-Maerican who's the head owner of F.E.A.S.T., an homeless shelter who suffer from an "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" situation which cause him to becoming an negative evil version of him who's a crime boss. ** Inner Demons - Guardians of the Galaxy XD * Thanos - ** Black Order ''' *** '''Ebony Maw - *** Corvus Glaive - *** Proxima Midnight - *** Supergiant - *** Black Drawf - * Ego - An living planet-like cosmic being. * * * * Trivia *